


A Full Heart

by gallifreywar (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gallifreywar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has trouble pushing his hands together to make a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Heart

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble also im crap at titles

Sherlock watched as John pushed his fingers together to make a heart at one of his many girlfriends sitting across the room.  Later in the day Sherlock pushed his fingers together absent-mindedly as he worked on a case. Looking down at his hands Sherlock realized his fingers only formed a circle. He tried harder but he couldn’t figure out how to piece his hands together to make the heart shape.

 

For months Sherlock pushed his fingers together every night to see if there was any change. He did it almost naturally now his hand finding the other, fingers pushing together only to look down and see a circle instead of a heart.

 

Sherlock splayed out on the couch his fingers pushing together in the circle form. His tongue sticking out, as he made several different shaped with his fingers. Groaning he pulled his dressing gown over his body and turned to face the back of the couch. He couldn’t do it he couldn’t form the heart. How was he ever to prove to John he could love and he had a heart? Tears streamed from his eyes against all his will. He heard footsteps pad towards the couch turning his head he saw John. John reached down to Sherlock and took the fingers of his right hand. John curled Sherlock’s fingers and held them to his own. Together their fingers made a perfect heart.


End file.
